Episode 17 (DBPR)
Dragon Ball PR Episode 17: New Threat in Other World Episode Information Release Date January 17, 2020 Arc Demon Rebellion Arc (Episodes 17-56), Training Saga (Episodes 17-22) Date November 11, Age 792 Synopsis Opening (Bit by Bit I'm Falling Under Your Spell) Episode 17 begins 11 months after the 30th World Tournament in November 792, with Jodenku and Master Yakitori walking into the Kame House with jugs of milk, with Master Roshi thanking them for their delivery. Tien and Launch introduce their new 10 month old son, Shinji, with them explaining how they want him to be a great martial artist when he grows up. Most of this episode is just filler scenes, such as a scene of Uub, now 18 years old, in his freshman year of college at a science class, and more scenes of Krillin working as a police officer. It then skips a few hours to a scene of Dende and Mr. Popo watching Jodenku and Uub sparring in front of them. The spar goes on for another minute or two. "His technique is getting better. Looks like that new master of his is teaching him well." Mr. Popo commented. "But that Uub... he's nearly as strong as Goku now!" "Yes... looks like Earth is in good hands." Dende replied. Jodenku and Uub then backflipped away from each other and began dashing at each other, about to punch each other in the jaw. However, Goku then teleported to the Lookout and appeared right between them, getting punched in the face at full power by them both on each side. "OWW!!! WHAT THE?!" Goku immediately fell to the floor, with bruises on his face. "Jeez, my luck!" He added, as Jodenku and Uub both apologized, but Mr. Popo found it hilarious. "Sorry for interrupting your training session, but King Kai needs me to gather everyone for some emergency at Grand Kai's planet!" "Who's Grand Kai? He sounds cool, is he famous?" Jodenku asked. "...He kinda...rules the entire universe." Uub replied, sounding annoyed at him. "So yes, he's pretty much a big deal." Goku, Jodenku, and Uub then took about half an hour to gather the Z-Fighters to go with them to Grand Kai's planet. Once they were all gathered, Goku teleported them all to the front yard of Grand Kai's mansion. They were then escorted inside by one of Grand Kai's servants, leading them into a room with the Kai's of each galaxy, Supreme Kai, Kibito, and Grand Kai all sitting down at a table with cups of coffee and donuts. Supreme Kai then explains to them that the entirety of Other World is being infested by weird rifts that are releasing thousands of creatures with demonic energy and possessing the people of Heaven and Hell, and that some rifts are even being spotted in the mortal universe. After their meeting, King Kai tells the Z-Fighters to take a week out of their time to train and prepare in case they get possessed due to the fact that the rifts are heavily spreading. Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Master Roshi, Master Yakitori, Yajirobe, Android 17, and Android 18 volunteer to remain in Other World to destroy the rifts while the Kais of each galaxy organize armies to deal with the problem in their own galaxies. The episode ends with the rest of the Z-Fighters being teleported back to Earth by Goku. Closing (Fireworks) (Next Episode) Episode 18: The Hyperbolic Time Chamber!